Bloody Heart
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Tembok kokoh di bagun, menghalangi cahaya bulan menerobos kegelapan malam. Langit biru tidak lagi bersih, awan hitam selau mengiringi. Hujan berderai, mengiringi hati yang berdarah. Topeng pun dikenakan dipermukaan wajah. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto demikian tidak mau tinggal diam. Pria itu mendekati sahabatnya, meski mendapati penolakkan atasnya. ##SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Heart**

 **®Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

 **Rate : T+ (adegan kekerasan) ©Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, friendship, family. ©Warning : EYD, POV, OOC, Typos.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog.

Langit begitu gelap, cahaya petir menyambar bagaikan akar pohon yang menjalar. Hujan begitu deras seakan tiada mau berhenti sejenak pun. Langkah kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _boots_ berlari begitu kencang, rambut pirang panjang sudah basah sepenuhnya.

Mata biru bergerak lincah dengan kepala melihat ke sana kemari. Wajah cantik tak sedikitpun mengukirkan senyum, ketegangan menyertai setiap iringan langkah kakinya. Napas memburu, paru-paru meminta pasokan oksigen lebih akibat jatung yang memompa begitu cepat. Alis menaut begitu erat, seluruh saraf di tubuh terasa menegang.

Gudang terlihat begitu tidak terurus, tiada ketakutan di bola mata yang sudah penuh akan tekad. Meski ia tahu, ini sama saja mengantar nyawa jika ia memasuki bangunan yang terbengkalai itu. Tenaga penuh menghempaskan pintu gudang ke samping, tangan ramping memakai kekuatan yang tidak terkira.

Gelap, di sini gelap, jika gudang ini tak memiliki pentilasi serta pintu yang sudah terbuka, bisa di jamin mata tidak melihat bagian dalam bangunan tersebut. Dengan hati-hati kaki melangkah masuk, nalurinya berkata, di sini ada orang selain dirinya.

"Ayah." Meski menekan segala rasa takut, namun kaki terus melangkah semakin dalam.

"Wah, wah, lihat, siapa yang datang," suara berat seakan menghimpit tubuh. Gadis ini bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat di bola mata yang tersembunyi di balik topi sang pengguna.

"Ke luar, jangan bersembunyi."

Suara tawa menyambut perkataan barusan, hal itu seolah menyindir yang bersangkutan. Membuat seorang lelaki bersurai panjang menampakkan diri begitu angkuh. Serba hitam, itu kesan pertama yang di dapat saat melihat dua manusia di hadapannya sekarang.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang ke sini," ancaman diberikan bagaikan ular yang mendesis terganggu. Meski demikian, hal itu tak menyurutkan keberanian seorang gadis yang begitu geram dengan penampakan mereka berdua.

"Di mana Ayahku?" pita suara hampir bergetar, intonasi sempurna tak bisa diberikan saat memikirkan keadaan sang ayah. Apa pun akan ia lakukan, jika harapan nyawa ayahnya selamat bisa dikabulkan Tuhan. Mata menyorot dingin, kaki yang mengenakan celana jins hampir tidak bisa berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Tubuh yang semenjak tadi diguyur hujan bertambah menggigil dikala lelaki bersurai panjang berjalan mendekat.

"Ayah?" suara itu menggema di gudang kosong ini. Tubuh bersiap siaga dengan pertahanan diri yang ia miliki. "Bawa ke sini orang itu." Lelaki yang sedikit berbadan gemuk menyeret sesuatu, mata gadis ini terpaku dengan bibir yang gemetar hebat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat.

"A-ayah?"

Bola mata memanas, lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuh ayahnya bagaikan sebuah karung ke lantai yang berdebu. Bau anyir memenuhi indera penciuman, ia segera menghampiri pria berjas biru yang berlumuran darah. Kepala yang penuh luka diraih hati-hati, wajah ayahnya sudah penuh dengan memar serta lebam yang membiru. Kejam, satu kata menggema dalam hati, dengan gemetar ia memeriksa nadi di leher pria dalam pangkuannya.

Napas berat sedikit melonggar saat mendapatkan ruang berhembus, air mata mengalir saat denyut nadi bisa dirasa di jemarinya. "Bertahanlah, Ayah." Air mata menetes di permukaan wajah yang sudah bermandikan darah. Dua lelaki yang menjadi tersangka memandang tiada rasa iba, begitu dingin diekspresi wajah.

Suara platuk pistol ditarik, hal itu bagaikan nyanyian dewa kematian di telinga para manusia. Alat peredam suara telah dipasang, jemari yang berbalut sarung tangan siap menekan pemicu senapan api tersebut.

 **Dor**

Tidak membuang waktu, peluru menembus tubuh korban.

"A-ayah."

Tubuh pria itu memeluk putrinya, melindungi dari timah panas yang bisa merenggang malaikat di hadapannya. Darah menuruni celah bibir saat peluru bersarang di dalam tubuh, menginai organ fital.

 **Dor Dor**

Mata menatap ngeri ke depan, dua pria itu menembaki tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya di pelukannya ini. Darah menyiprat memenuhi wajah porselin tersebut, mata menatap kosong saat tubuh ayahnya merosot ke bawah. Seluruh indera tidak terasa berfungsi, saat merasakan keberadaan sang ayah sudah bukan di dunia ini lagi.

 **Dor**

Sebuah peluru yang menghantam bahu menyadarkannya, ia meringis dengan mata penuh kebencian. "Aku suka mata itu."

Kembali peluru akan di keluarkan dalam pistol, gadis ini tak bergeming sama sekali dengan sabit dewa kematian yang sedang mengincarnya.

Suar sirine memecah keheningan, membuat pergerakkan tangan itu terhenti. "Kakak, polisi berdatangan di berbagai arah, sebaiknya kita cepat," ujar lelaki bertubuh besar kepada rekan kerja yang berambut panjang.

Mata saling mengadu, membuat pria itu menatap penuh wajah kemarahan gadis yang bermandikan darah ayahnya sendiri. Suara langkah menjauh, ia tidak peduli, bahkan gadis ini berharap nyawanya diambil juga oleh manusia keji itu.

Suara gaduh memenuhi tempat ini, suara sirine bersahutan memenuhi area sekitar. Tapi lihat, apa yang terjadi, gadis yang bersangkutan seakan berada di alam lain. Tawa, tingkah konyol serta kasih sayang sang ayah menguap bagaikan embun yang tersengat panasnya matahari. Semua memburam bersamaan dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mata.

"AYAAAAHHHHHH," raungan pilu membuat mereka memalingkan wajah. Para aparat keamana menundukkan kepala atas kegagalan menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Sang gadis memeluk tubuh yang beku dalam kematian. Ia tidak pernah rela pria ini direngut dalam kehidupannya.

"N-naruto..."

Mata melirik sejenak, gadis yang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze menatap tajam perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Kushina Uzumaki, perempuan yang mewariskan kecantikannya kepada sang anak. Ia mengalirkan air mata melihat dua orang yang amat di cintai itu.

Tangisan semakin jelas tendengar, dada Naruto terasa ditindih bongkahan batu saat mengingat ayahnya merengang nyawa. Pelukkan hangat itu masih menyertai tubuh Naruto, meski sang pemilik kehangatan sudah meninggalkannya sekarang.

Jasad Minato Namikaze diambil petugas ambulan, tangan Naruto tidak kuasa melepaskan sang ayah dalam dekapannya. "A-ayah, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tangan kembali meraih jemari yang sudah mendingin, kaki hampir limbung saat mengejar jasad Minato selaku orang tuanya. Wajah yang dipenuhi lebam semakin membuat hati terasa ngilu. "Bawa aku bersamamu," isak Naruto dalam tangisan yang seakan memenuhi kehidupannya untuk selamanya.

Kushina terpaku dengan tangan terkepal erat di samping tubuh. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia gagal mendapatkan gelar tersebut semenjak perceraian terjadi. Upayah Naruto untuk menyatukan mereka dulu menari-nari dalam benaknya, andaikan waktu bisa diputar. Ia tidak akan menuruti egonya. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Minato Namikaze adalah kehidupan Naruto, ia segalanya bagi anak perempuannya.

Dia tidak sangsi dengan hal itu, seorang ayah adalah lelaki pertama yang dicintai untuk anak gadis. Tidak peduli apapun itu, bagi mereka seorang ayah adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak akan menyakiti hati mereka.

"Kak Naruto..." Seorang lelaki menghentikan larinya, bisa ia lihat air mata membasahi pipi yang merona pias. Naruto sedikit pun tak menoleh, pusat dunianya hanya terpaku dengan satu titik, kepada sang ayah—Namikaze Minato.

"Aku terlambat." Konohamaru merasa benci kepada dirinya sendiri. Di sampingnya sang teman menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

###

Surat kabar dan stasiun televisi gencar memberitakan kematin detektif terkenal Namikaze Minato. Jenazah masih dalam pemeriksaan aparat kemarin, Naruto hanya bisa mengunci diri dalam kamarnya selama dua hari. Semua tidak ada yang bisa berbicara dengan gadis yang dirundung duka itu. Bahkan saat Tenten mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke menelpon ingin bicara tidak membuat hatinya luluh, kesedih sudah bagaikan karang di lautan, menutupi keras hatinya.

Hari ini Naruto Namikaze membuka pintu kamar, matanya kosong menatap kepada peti sang ayah yang siap di angkat dalam sebuah mobil. Ia berharap semua ini hanya ilusi, atau mimpi belaka. Kushina sedikit pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto bagaikan sebuah robot tak bernyawa di matanya.

Mobil hitam membawa mereka ke pemakaman, Naruto ingin hari ini terhenti. Ia ingin sang waktu melambat, atau mengundur ulang masa lalu bersama ayahnya. Semua itu ingin dilakukan, jika bisa, seribu nyawa yang ia miliki akan ditukar, agar pria itu kembali memeluknya hangat.

"Maafkan Ibu Naruto, andai kami datang lebih cepat." Ibunya menangis, hati merasa tak hanya kehilangan satu orang yang dicintai. Kebekuan Naruto seakan menghukum dirinya, ia tahu, hati sang anak terbawa dalam kematian mantan suaminya itu. Hati Naruto membeku dalam kepergian Namikaze Minato.

Konohamaru yang berada di kursi depan menahan sesak di dada, melihat gadis kesayangannya perlahan 'mati' dalam kepergian sang ayah. Air mata mengalir, kacamata yang ia gunakan buram saat permata bening menuruni pipi. Idola remaja ini tidak peduli jika ada reporter yang melihatnya.

"Sasuke Nii..." bisik Konohamaru mengharap. Pria itu mengingatkannya, bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kepada hati yang sedang berdarah tersebut, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk Namikaze Naruto saat ini. Bahkan, Sasuke sahabat terdekatnya pun Naruto tolak keberadaanya.

Para aparat begitu banyak memenuhi lokasi pemakaman, tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka kehilangan sosok pria jenaka ini. Kesalahan terbesar, mereka tidak bertindak gesit, Namikaze Minato sudah melaporkan kasus yang diselidikinya. Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari pihak kepolisian Jepang, membuat lelaki itu harus turun tangan menghentikan sendiri sebelum terjadi korban.

"Kak Naruto." Sebuah jemari besar memasuki celah yang kosong. Konohamaru menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto meski tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Kebekuan begitu terlihat, bukan hanya fisik yang terasa mendingi namun, Konohamaru sadar, hati Naruto mulai menutup celah hangat yang akan menyentuh dirinya. Jika dibiarkan, ia pun tak akan bisa membobolnya lagi, Sasuke Nii pun demikian, yah, tidak akan bisa, terlihat di manik biru yang perlahan menggelap.

"Ayahhhh," suara lengkingan membuat peti itu berhenti di angkat. Naruto menghampiri para petugas yang akan memasukkan ayahnya ke dalam tanah. Tangan mencengkram pinggiran kayu, para pengubur menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mereka menurunkan peti itu di tepi liang kubur, membiarkan sejenak seorang putri untuk melepas kepergian orang terkasih.

"Naruto," Tenten memegang bahu itu hati-hati, mengingat sahabatnya terluka di bagian tersebut. "Sudah, Paman akan bersedih jika kauseperti ini." Mata langit menatap Tenten, wajah basah oleh air mata yang tiada mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ada kami di sini." Pelukkan hangat yang diberikan tidak bisa melingkupi hati yang terus mendingin ditumpuki butiran salju.

"Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah bersembunyi dariku." Kepala membentur ringan di peti yang diam membisu, meski air mata menetes membasahi permukaan tempat peristirahatan Namikaze Minato.

"Sekarang, dia pun meninggalkanku," Kushina membuang muka, ucapan barusan menghantam hatinya telak.

 _"Kau anakku,"_ suara bisikan di telinga Naruto, sejenak menghentikan napasnya. Otak yang sempat membeku kembali mengingat ucapan Minato untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Perlahan tubuh yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam berdiri, seiring dengan ketegaran hati, di saat itu pula perasaannya mengeras.

"Lakukan, Ayahku ingin beristirahat." Mata tetap pada orbitnya, memandang peti mati yang mulai di angkat ke dalam liang kubur. Wajah sembab diam tanpa ekspresi, saat tanah menimbun peti tersebut secara perlahan-lahan.

Selesai mengubur, Naruto orang pertama yang beranjak dari tempat itu. Semua orang menatap iba kepada gadis belia tersebut, orang yang selalu tegar sekarang kandas terhempas ombak. Kematian Namikaze Minato badai terbesar dalam kehidupan Naruto.

"Aku akan mencari kalian, tidak akan berhenti sebelum darah mengering di dalam tubuh kalian." Rahang mengatup rapat. Naruto sudah memutuskan, tidak akan melepaskan pembunuh yang tertawa gembira di atas lukanya. Orang seperti itu tidak puas jika hanya merengut satu nyawa demi keinginannya tercapai.

Tangan mengeluarkan handphone di saku rok. "Hallo, aku ingin bertemu," Naruto memutuskan panggilan tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari si penerima.

Konohamaru berlari mengejar Naruto dengan terburu. "Kak Naruto."

Langkah terhenti, anak dari detektif Namikaze menatap bocah yang masih belia tersebut dalam diam. "Mau ke mana?" Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti, Naruto tetap menatap Konohamaru dingin.

"Konohamaru, mulai sekarang, tinggallah dengan professor," bibir terbuka, ucapan itu seperti hukum termutlak yang tak bisa dibantah. Konohamaru menatap sendu seraut wajah yang tidak lagi hangat dengan senyumnya.

"Profesor Jiraiya, jaga dia baik-baik." Mata melirik pria yang menatapnya sedih. Naruto beranjak pergi, Tenten memanggil namanya tak ia hiraukan. Semua hal yang ingin menggapai dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kaki yang perlahan meninggalkan cahaya matahari dalam kehidupannya.

Konohamaru terdiam, mematung, otak jenius tidak lagi bisa berpikir sehat. "Kejar dia," Tenten mendekat kepada lelaki yang kehilangan pusat dunianya. "Ini ambil." Tenten memberikan kunci motor.

"Terima kasih." Konohamaru berlari, perlahan ia mengerti, tidak baik menyalahkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin melindungi Naruto. Jiraiya memandang sendu kepergian pemuda itu, perasaan begitu sedih mengingat rupa Naruto tadi.

###

Hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuh ramping yang mengenakan dress hitam. Mata biru memandang jauh di depan sana, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bayangan yang mendarat di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto berada di atas gedung, matanya mengedip, terasa perih karena di kenai angin malah terus-menerus.

"Sasuke Uchiha akan cemburu jika melihat hal ini." Pakaian serba putih dengan topi yang menutupi kepala. Kacamata berkilat di terpa cahaya bulan purnama.

"Itu tidak penting." Mata melirik kepada Naruto yang begitu dingin. Tangan yang mengenakan sarung putih memegang pagar pembatas.

"Katakan, apa maumu?" tanya pemuda yang menatap bangun kota dengan lampu terang bagaikan sebuah bintang di langit

"Deidara, seorang pembuat bom. Namamu akan diburu oleh aparat keamana. Tingkah lakumu akan membuat seorang detektif berpikir keras karena ulahmu. Secara tidak langsung, mereka akan terus mencarimu, mendekat ke arahmu. Termasuk dirinya," bibir tersenyun miring, dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tangan memainkan sebuah kartu remi. Naruto masih bungkam dalam pemikirannya. Udara dihirup kuat, ia sudah memutuskan hal ini.

"Katakan kepada Sasuke Uchiha, bilang Naruto Namikaze tidak memaksanya kembali lagi, tidak akan menunggu lagi. Jadi dia bisa melakukan hal sesuka hatinya, tanpa terbebani seseorang," Deidara hanya terdiam, tidak berniat mengomentari ucapan gadis yang perlahan membangun tembok kokoh di hadapannya.

"Baik," jawab Deidara. Terdengar suara jentikan jari, tangan itu memasangkan sebuah topi di atas kepala Naruto. Tangan eksotis menurunkan topi derury pedora yang diberikan Deidara, warna hitam sang topi semakin membuat manik itu terlihat dingin dalam bayangan.

Kaki yang menggunakan sepatu ballerina flats perlahan beranjak menuju pintu atas bangunan. Ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, membuat Deidara tidak puas dengan semua ini.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Naruto mencengkram pinggiran ambang pintu, pertanyaan yang bagus batinnya.

"Mungkin, belajar memegang senjata api."

Tidak bisa dipungkir Deidara berjengit melihat tatapan di balik topi yang ia berikan. Naruto tidak main-main, meski ekspresinya terlihat polos saat mengatakannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaiman seorang yang menjadi korban gadis itu nanti. Tanpa senjata dia sudah bisa menumbangkan seseorang, hanya dengan satu kali pukulan.

Deidara menatap bulan yang meredup ditutupi sebuah awan. "Baiklah, aku tidak harus mencarimu lagi, kan? Jika kau sudah mendengarnya langsung." Sebuah layang gantung terbuka lebar, Deidara bersiap akan pergi kembali.

Di balik sebuah tangki air bediri bayangan seseorang. Tangan itu menggenggam erat sebuah benda. Di masukkan kembali benda tersebut ke saku celananya, tubuh itu merosot dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Beginikah rasanya ditinggalkan..." Deidara hanya terdiam, tak berniat menjawab, ia terjun bebas meninggalkan seorang dalam kekosongan hatinya.

Mata kelam menatap bayangan tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa aku membuatmu lelah? Apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu ?" Mata memandang hampa, ia remuk redam melihat Naruto tidak lagi sama, wajah itu tak lagi memancarkan senyum kehangatan.

Kehangatan yang mengukuhkan hati, di saat ia berusaha kembali, dan hal itu pergi sudah. Ia selalu berharap sahabatnya itu menunggu, menunggu kepulangannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya ia mempertahankan nyawa di setiap bahaya yg di badapi Bahwa Naruto menunggu, menunggu kepulanganya.

Ingatan itu bagaikan sebuah mantera, agar ia tidak mati, seberat apapun bahaya yang datang menghampiri. Namun, sekarang gadis itu yang akan mengantarkan nyawa kepada shinigami, yang tidak segan mengangkat sabit untuk mengabil nyawa seseorang.

#

#

#

Bayangan malam mengiringi langkah Naruto, tangan itu menyetop sebuah taksi. Mobil membawa gadis ini kesebuah tempat yang agak terpencil dari kota Tokyo, ia berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa.

Di sini terlihat sepi, langkah lebari ia ambil untuk menuju bangunan belakang. Sebuah gudang terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan baju anti pelurunya. "Sekarang belum terlambat dengan keputusanmu." Mata menatap kedatangan Naruto yang bak robot, terlihat kosong.

"Tidak, saya akan tetap memilih jalan ini." Kepala pria itu mengangguk paham, ia memikirkan sesuatu dari caranya melihat gadis pirang tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menangis, saat tanganmu terlumuri oleh darah," terang pria tersebut menjabarkan sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi jika masuk organisasi ini. "Aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu, di agen FBI." Mata menyorot tajam, hal itu memberikan kekuatan bagi gadis yang akan memulai dunia barunya.

"Dengan syarat kauharus tetap kuliah, Minato akan mengutukku jika membuat hidupmu hanya mengenal sebuah senjata nanti. Kau juga harus menyamar, di setiap misi yang kau terima. Ini keputusan mutlak, jika kau masih ingin menjadi anggota organisasi kami," aturan main dijelaskan, Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Siap, Pak." Tubuh berdiri tegap sambil memberikan hormat, Naruto harus menemukan orang itu, apa pun caranya.

'Sasuke' satu nama menggema di dalam hati, saat tangan itu mulai dilatih menggunakan sebuah senjata. Napas ditarik kuat, berharap nama itu memberikan kekuatan dalam hatinya. Tidak Naruto, kau tidak boleh dekat dengannya lagi, itu sama saja kau membawanya dalam bahaya. Mulai sekarang kau hanya Naruto, tanpa Namikaze, tanpa Uzumaki, dan tanpa Uchiha.

'Ayah, beri aku kekuatan.' Mata terpejam, saat tangan mulai memakai baju pelindung yang bertuliskan FBI di dada. Baju ini yang akan menjadi perisai kokoh, yang akan mengingatkan, apa tujuannya mengenakan baju ini.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, ini fic Detective Conan buatanku yang tak edit. Aku kira ini cocok diperankan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto ^_^, sedih sih, yang aslinya aku hapus.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	2. My Name is

**Blody Heart**

 **:::::: Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Khisimoto,,, Rate : T+,, Genre : Drama,hurt/comfort, family,,, Warning: OOC, EYD, Typo's, kekerasan,,, Fairing : SasuFemNaru::::::**

* * *

Chapter 2 : My name is…

Cerah, hari ini begitu menyilaukan di mata yang memiliki iris yang serupa dengan langit. Di tatap sebuah bangunan yang memiliki puluhan jendela dengan para manusia yang berlalu lalang di dalamnya. Desahan pendek lolos di bibir mungil, begitu menilik tempat tersebut.

"Hei, kauseperti orang yang dililit hutang…" Seorang pria berambut perak melirik rekannya, membuat gadis di sampingnya memutar mata malas.

"Harusnya dirimu berada di antara mereka, bukan bersama kami dengan sen—" mulut mengatup di balik masker, begitu mendapat lirikan dingin dari gadis bersurai kelam yang diikat ekor kuda.

Tanpa banyak kata gadis tersebut membuka resleting tas, mengeluarkan kotak persegi empat lalu membukanya. Jemari memutar kaca spion mobil, mengarahkan benda tersebut ke wajahnya. Kakashi memerhatikan gadis yang memasang lensa mata dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Harusnya kau memiliki kaca untuk memoles dirimu—"

"Sebenarnya apa kelaminmu? Kau seperti ibu-ibu, dengar?" Kakashi berdecak lidah mendengar celaan untuk dirinya. Mata mengedip begitu memasang kedua lensa kepada matanya, menyesuaikan dengan penglihatan agar terbiasa.

"Setidaknya gunakanlah rok yang membuatmu—"

"Apa ketua belum memberitahukan, jika lensa mata ini bisa melihat _titik lemah_ seseorang?" Kakashi mengedip, menatap dengan tak percaya akan pandangan rekannya. "Jadi diamlah, aku tahu yang di bawah sana sedang melemah karena Anda memakainya semalaman suntuk, Paman Kakashi." Ludah ditelan, dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua kaki, jika benar gadis ini melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Dasar gadis rubah." Kakashi menggeleng kepala begitu sadar rekannya sudah berada di luar dengan pintu mobil yang sudah tertutup. Ia akui dalam hal fisik gadis ini begitu cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan agent terlatih, mungkin turunan dari ayahnya.

Napas diambil sedikit dalam, begitu merasakan kepergian Kakashi. Langkah diambil begitu mantap, sorot sedikit melembut dengan keoptimisan disertakan lewat tatapannya. Di telurusi lorong yang masih ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang asyik dengan dunianya, membuat sudut bibir terangkat samar, tidak buruk pendapatnya.

Di dapati sebuah pintu, dengan papan menggantung di sisi. Di putar kenop pintu, tiada ragu ia melangkah ke dalam. Ruangan hening, mereka saling melirik, menilai penampilan gadis dengan mata sehitam langit malam. "Hai, aku Sakura Haruno…"

Mata mengedip, saat di lihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ menggunakan bandana di kepalanya. Bibir tersenyum, perlahan tangan eksotis menghampiri uluran tersebut.

"Senju Ashur." Uluran disambut dengan mantap, membuat teman barunya tersenyum senang. Dosen menghampiri pintu masuk, membuat mereka harus menghampiri meja masing-masing. Mata legam mengobserpasi ke sudut-sudut ruangan, di lirik teman-temanya dengan mencuri di kursi paling belakang.

Sejauh ini belum ada yang mencurigakan, gadis bernama asli Namikaze Naruto ini sedikit mengendurkan pengamatannya. Bisa ia lihat para lelaki mencuri pandang kepadanya, tapi apa daya, Naruto acuh tak acuh terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Naruto memutari lingkungan fakultas, sedikit memelankan langkah agar tak ada yang terlewatkan. "Kau seorang _agent_?" Terdiam, mata mengedip saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Sejak kapan ia ada di belakang? Naruto bahkan tak mendengar langkahnya.

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan tubuh, di lihat seorang pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, mungkin seumuran Sasuke. "Aliansi?" Naruto bertanya rendah kepada pria bersurai merah. Mata toska menatap datar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sunagakure."

Bibir tersenyum kecil, apalagi melihat uluran tangan untuknya.

"Konohagakure, agent Senju Ashura."

Sejenak ia melihat sorot terkejut dari lawan kenalnya, membuat Naruto mengeratkan rematan di tangan mereka yang menaut. Memang akhir-akhir ini aliansi mereka berdua bersitegang.

"Mau memulai dari aku? _Agent_ Shukaku," Naruto menatap cepat mendengar kalimat ambigu.

"Aku harap kau tidak _mabuk_ saat mengatakan ini, Sabaku No Gaara."

Mau tak mau senyum simpul diberikan, apalagi melihat guyonan Naruto mengartikan nama Shukaku yang bisa berarti mabuk. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa pria ini mau mengenalkan diri dengan nama Shukaku-nya, yang merujuk keidentitas aslinya.

Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui fakta ini, Naruto bahkan mengetahui hal tersebut saat membaca arsip-arsip penting yang dimiliki Kakashi, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. "Bukankah kita memiliki kesamaan? Ashura disebut Dewa angin, dan Shukaku pengendali angin?" Pria bernama Gaara ini berbisik pelan.

"Shukaku setengah dewa, sedangkan Ashura itu dewa, Shabaku No Gaara. Anda harus memahami konsep itu meski memiliki kesamaan. Dan, mari memulainya." Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, tersenyum sambil perlahan menjauhi pria ini.

"Pemikiran yang menarik." Sorot menajam, mengiringi langkah Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

 **`````88888888888888888888888888888***~Uzumaki &Uchiha~***888888888888888888888888```````**

* * *

Neji memerhatikan rekannya yang sibuk memakaikan _gel_ kerambut, surai pirangnya disisir ke belakang. Rekan yang lain sibuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Sasuke, aku semakin ingin mencumbumu," Karin mengigit bibir melihat ketampanan pria di hadapannya, membuat Suigetsu memandang jijik kepadanya. Jugo hanya terdiam memerhatikan kelakuan Sasuke, diantara mereka, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang bisa mengendalikan pria bertubuh tegap ini.

Jaket hitam dikenakan, Sasuke mengejap pelan, menampilkan mata langit yang dimiliki. Tentu saja warna terang itu bukan miliknya, ini hanya lensa mata yang ia kenakan begitupun dengan semir rambut yang dikenakan. "Apa perlu kutemani?" Jugo membuka suara, membuat Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil mengenakan sepatu miliknya.

"AKKHHH, sial, dia selalu bisa membuatku panas," Karin menjerit keras begitu Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu, meski mendengar pria Uchiha itu acuh.

Mata langit menatap lurus ke depan, semenjak kepergian Naruto dari dirinya, entah kenapa ia menginginkan replika gadis itu tetap melekat kepadanya. Bahkan Neji terkejut saat melihat warna rambutnya tadi begitu keluar dari ruangan tempat kerja mereka.

Sasuke tidak suka bekerja sama meski mereka disebut satu tim, tapi ia tak segan jika rekannya meminta batuan kepadanya. Ia lebih suka menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang diberikan kepadanya. _Earphone_ dipasang, Sasuke memakai topi hitam menutupi surai pirangnya. Tak memakan waktu lama, dikendari mobil miliknya.

Sore mulai menyapa, jingga sudah terlihat di ufuk barat. Mata langit memincing tajam memerhatikan bangunan rumah yang bagaiakan sebuah hotel, disini Sasuke mendapatkan misinya. Pria ini dikenal sebagai detektif karena kepintarannya menangkap musuh dalam kasus, meski sebenarnya ia seorang _agent_ yang beraliansi Akatsuki, yang mana kelompok ini tidak terikat dengan pihak manapun.

Sasuke mulai menyusup, penjagaan begitu ketat, terpaksa ia harus mengeluarkan peralatan yang sudah disedikan. Pistol ia selitkan di balik pinggang, sarung tangan dan topeng muka dikenakan. Sudah Sasuke duga ada sebuah ruang bawah tanah di dalam gedung ini, mata di balik topeng memincing begitu melihat dua penjaga sambil membawa laras api panjang.

Tanpa basa-basi dikeluarkan peluru bius, dengan cepat Sasuke meretas CCTV yang berada di ruangan ini. Alat seukuran I-Pad berada dalam genggaman, ia mendekat serta memindahkan dua tubuh itu ke dalam ruangan dan mengikatnya kuat.

"Wow, cepat juga."

Sasuke bersiaga di tempat, begitu mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Di balik tembok keluar seorang yang mengenakan penutup kepala, hanya mata kelamnya yang bisa Sasuke lihat. Perlahan di dekati sebuah permata yang tersimpan di brangkas, Sasuke tetap memerhatikan dengan tenang.

"Apa kau menginginkannya? Maaf, aku tak suka berbagi." Sasuke masih terdiam, sampai ia melihat sebuah simbol yang diletakkan di dalam brangkas yang sudah kosong.

"Apa alasanmu menggunakan hal itu?" bibir menyeringai, mendengar sang lawan main akhirnya membuka bibir.

"Karena itu menarik."

Satu kesimpulan diambil, gadis ini bukan dari aliansi Akatsuki. Sasuke mendekat, menghampiri perempuan yang masih berdiri menantang.

"Kau akan menyesal karena melakukannya…" bisikan itu membuat alis terangkat. "Jadi, apa boleh aku mengambil milikku? Karena kau menggunakan nama Akatsuki untuk mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Semua orang bisa mengaku sebagai Akatsuki, jadi kau memilki sesuatu untuk pembuktian?" suara berbisik rendah, membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke menjauh, dengan perlahan ia membuka jaket miliknya, mau tak mau mata kelam menilik intens. Ujung bibir terbuka, begitu melihat pahatan yang sempurna, abs itu tercetak kencang di otot perut. Perlahan di balikkan tubuh, bisa di lihat sebuah tato burung elang di punggung. "Celana bisa kubuka jika masih ingin pembuktian." Kembali di balikkan badan, di balik topeng seringaian muncul melihat lawan mainya berdiri mematung.

"Aku lebih tertarik melihat yang di balik topeng daripada yang di balik celana." Dengan berani ia mendekati Sasuke sambil melemparkan tas yang berisikan koper tadi, Sasuke masih terdiam, masih menunggu penawaran yang diberikan lagi.

Mereka berhadapan dalam jarak satu langkah, bisa Sasuke dengar decakkan dari balik topeng. Tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam membuka penutup kepala, membuat Sasuke mengedip begitu surai kelam terurai. Kulit eksotis begitu unik di mata Sasuke, mengingatkan ia akan seseorang. "Apa kaumasih ingin bersembunyi di balik topengmu?" Pria ini masih terdiam.

Entah kenapa pikirannya dihampiri Naruto, matanya memicing tajam menilik rupa gadis bermata kelam ini. Agak sedikit mirip menurut Sasuke, tak menyadari tangan itu terulur menyentuh permukaan topengnya.

Jemari kokoh menahan pergelangan tangan lawan main, ditarik mendekat kepadanya. "Lihat baik-baik." Tangan kiri Sasuke menarik ikatan topengnya, mata kelam membesar melihat perawakan di balik topeng. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya gemetar, dengan jemari menyentuh surai pirang milik Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha terdiam, melihat sejenak sorot kesedihan di manik kelam itu. Ke dua tangan mencengkram bahu telanjang Sasuke, sedikit menjinjit, "Menunduklah sedikit," mendengar hal demikian entah kenapa Sasuke menurut, jemari yang gemetar di punggungnya itu membuat ia meluluh.

Hangat, Sasuke terdiam saat benda lunak menyentuh keningnya, mata kelam memejam saat mencium dirinya. Apa perempuan ini sinting? Batin Sasuke heran, ia mundur sedikit setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya. Tak sampai di situ, kedua kelopak mata Sasuke dikecup pelan, membuat pria ini meraih pinggang langsing kedalam lengan kokohnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan seseorang, dalam sosokmu ini." Sasuke hanya bungkam saat rahang perempuan ini mengeras begitu mengatakan kalimat akhirnya. Jemari meraba dada bidang yang menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Jadi bisa lepaskan aku?"

Ia terkejut saat tubuh mereka semakin ditempelkan. "Mulai saat ini tidak." Mata memejam saat dirasa hembusan dingin di cuping telinga, jemari meremat bahu milik Sauke saat daun telinganya di kecup lambat. Di balik tangan sebuah benda diremat, dengan cepat ia lemparkan benda tersebut.

Bunyi alaram tanda bahaya terdengar, membuat suara gaduh di semua ruangan. Sasuke masih tetap santai, dengan cepat diraih kepala tersebut, dikecup keras bibir mungil yang terkejut karena ulahnya. Mata membesar saat Sasuke menyesap lidahnya keras, sentuan ini entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya.

Suara erangan lepas begitupun dekapan Sasuke, dadanya didorong kuat oleh pihak mainnya. Sasuke mengelap ujung bibir dengan punggung tangan, rasa nikmat masih melekat di kulit bibir.

Bibir menyeringai ketika mata kelam memicing tajam, dengan segera ia menjauhi Sasuke untuk kabur.

"Indra, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ashura." Seringaian muncul begitu tubuh itu melompat ke luar jendela.

"Ashura? Apa dia sedang mengejekku?" Pria ini dengan santai mendekati sebuah penutup gorong air, ia melompat ke dalamnya begitu semua pengawal berhamburan memasuki ruangan. "Bukannya dulu Ashura dan Indra perang dalam cerita shinobi? Menarik." Sasuke menyeringai angkuh, dengan cepat ia berlari sambil membawa barang kliennya.

Dalam kegelapan seseorang berlari menelusuri jalan sempit, mata itu fokus ke depan. "Ciuman itu, seperti milik Sasuke." Meski hanya merasakan sekali, tapi Naruto kenal betul gestur bibir orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Meski pada saat itu Sasuke mabuk ketika melakukanya. Jelas Naruto marah besar, hampir memutuskan persahabatan mereka berdua.

"Sial, jika benar, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Semenjak memasuki dunia ini, ia tak ingin orang yang disayanginya mengetahui dirinya yang sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya jika dijadikan sasaran karena dirinya.

"Tapi, jika itu dia, kenapa penampilannya berbeda?" Naruto berbicara sendiri, dihampiri mobil yang menunggunya di tepi danau, sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang akan merubah penampilannya sedemikian rupa. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi tetap saja ciumannya itu. "Akh," Naruto mengerang kecil, mengenyahkan ingatan tentang elusan lidah Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa kau?" Kakashi memerhatikan Naruto yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Mana barangnya?" tanya Kakashi heran melihat tangan kosong Naruto.

"Ada yang mengambilnya sebelum diriku.." Kakashi membalikkan tubuh, melihat Naruto yang berujar santai.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi dengan mimik serius.

"Akatsuki," bisik Naruto pelan sambil melepas alat perubah suara yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kakashi cepat, ia hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kakashi tak bertanya lebih jauh, dinyalakan mesin mobil untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Biar bagaimanapun nama itu sensitif bagi Naruto. Aliansi itu yang menjadi penyebab kematian ayah Naruto, karena itu pula gadis ini berani masuk kedalam mulut singa.

Apa pun akan Naruto lakukan untuk memburu penjahat yang sudah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo chap 2 updet, semoga kalian menyukainya…**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview ^_^**

 **Salam Naruki…**


	3. Chapter 3 You and Me

**Bloody Heart**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comport**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

* * *

Chapter 3 : You and Me

Cafe ini lumayan ramai, karena letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kuliah Naruto. Gadis ini memesan jus jeruk dengan didampingi macaron. Ia menyantap cemilan kue yang berwarna-warni ini dengan santai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sampai matanya bersinggungan dengan pria yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

Mencoba acuh, itu tidak mungkin sekali. Apalagi ketika manik kelam menatap tajam di balik kacamata hitamnya. Bagaimana Naruto tahu akan itu? Insting perempuan. Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan sang pria, dan Naruto tahu betul apa itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, sudah menandakan sang perut meminta jatahnya. "Apa perutmu itu berlapis baja?" sinis Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang menyesap kopi hitamnya. Pria ini menipiskan bibir di balik cangkir, mendapati sedikit kekhawatiran gadis Namikaze ini.

Sering dulu Naruto mengomel, Sasuke kerap kali meminum cairan hitam itu tanpa mengisi perutnya dulu. "Mendekat saja jika kau mencemaskanku," cetus Sasuke meletakkan minumnya. Naruto menatap, sambil memasukkan kue bulat itu.

"Apa kau menjadi pikun semenjak kita jarang bertemu?" tanya Naruto mengunyah dengan lambat, mata itu melirik ke luar jendela. "Sudah kubilang tak akan menunggumu lagi."

Kacamata dibuka, ada kilatan tak senang mendengar hal barusan. Sungguhkah Naruto menyerah terhadap dirinya. Kebekuan ini terasa tak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Meski ia tidak menyukai kebisingan, jika itu Naruto yang melakukan sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Jujur Naruto enggan menanyakan hal ini. Sudah berbulan-bulan Sasuke luput dari pandangannya, dan sekarang pria ini kembali dengan santainya. Tiada angin tiada hujan, datang dan pergi seenaknya sendiri. Bukan juga Naruto ingin menjadi orang yang mengekang Sasuke, tapi setidaknya pria itu menghubunginya dulu.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat itu?" Di balik gelas Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto. Bisa ia lihat tubuh itu mengejang sesaat karenanya. Bibir menyeringai, sekarang Naruto menatapnya dingin.

"Urusi dirimu sendiri," desis Naruto pelan. Sasuke santai, ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai ekspresi sahabatnya ini.

"Berhenti, sampai di sini saja," kata Sasuke memandang lurus. Naruto mencoba mencerna, jika tebakkannya betul, pria ini sudah tahu jati dirinya dan kejadian kemarin. Sial kau Uchiha, kau dengan otak pintarmu itu maki Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai, seakan mengetahui isi kepala Naruto. "Dan jangan coba melawanku," kata Sasuke rendah. Sesaat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Mata itu begitu mengintimidasinya.

Tidak, kau tidak boleh bergantung kepada siapapun Naruto, tidak dengan pria ini lagi. "Kau kira aku sahabatmu yang dulu itu?" Benar, kauharus melawan pria ini. Dia salah satu orang yang tak bisa kau abaikan, jangan persulit dirimu sendiri.

"Oh, bukan sahabat yah? Kalau begitu kekasih?"

Untuk sekian kalinya Naruto ingin mengutuk ketampanan Sasuke. Wajah angkuh itu terlihat rupawan dengan tarikkan miring di bibirnya. Jika seperti ini, ia tak akan mudah menjauhinya. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mengendalikan kehangatan yang akan menghinggapi wajahnya.

"Berhentilah dengan fantasimu," ujar Naruto kalem. Melihat hal demikian Sasuke terdiam, terbesit kekecewaan di dalam hatinya melihat kedinginan Naruto. "Kau hanya masa lalu bagiku."

Naruto tidak mau melihat reaksi Sasuke seperti apa. Karena apa pun itu, hal demikian tak baik baginya. Sering kali Sasuke membuatnya luluh. "Apa kauharus sampai seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Iya, dan itu harus." Dinding kokoh itu mulai dibangun, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat di bawah meja. Gadis ini begitu mendendam, begitu benci akan kematian ayahnya itu. Itu sudah jelas, Namikaze Minato orang pertama yang berada dalam list kecintaan Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa perangai Naruto berubah, setahunya sang teman orang yang sabar dan pemaaf.

"Siapapun itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang menghalangiku," kata Naruto meraih gelas minumnya. "Termasuk kau, Uchiha." Mata menatap cepat, memandang Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Pipet dihampiri, Naruto bisa merasakan sari buah segar di perasanya.

"Paman Minato tidak akan senang," ujar Sasuke untuk menghentikan kegilaan gadis ini. Naruto terdiam, mengatupkan rahang keras kepada pria yang menatapnya begitu datar. Tidak adakah yang membuat pria ini takut? Sampai ekspresinya hanya seperti demikian.

"Yang tidak suka itu kau," ketus Naruto.

Ah, gadis pintar batin Sasuke senang. Yang Sasuke takuti hanya satu, yaitu gadis di hadapannya. Keselamatannya itu yang harus ia utamakan. Biar mati pun Sasuke tak akan mengakui kepada dunia akan perasaannya itu. Jika musuhnya tahu, bukan main Naruto jadi sasaran empuk.

"Apa?" desis Naruto risih mendapat tatapan terus dari Sasuke. Ia grogi jadinya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat ini. Turuti kataku, mengerti."

Naruto bangun dengan rasa ingin marah, kenapa pria ini sungguh pemaksa. "Eh brengsek, kau kira aku robot yang seenak jidatmu untuk dikendalikan." Napas Naruto menjadi berat karena emosinya, bisa Sasuke lihat kilat kemarahan di maniknya. Sasuke masih santai, meski tubuh Naruto begitu condong kepadanya.

Naruto menatap berani manik yang memandang dingin itu. Siapa dia berani menyuruh ini dan itu, bikin kesal saja. "Kau sungguh keras kepala, Dobe." Naruto mendengus keras mendengarnya.

"Aku keras kepala?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecilnya. "Lalu kausebut dirimu apa, Uchiha Sasuke?" tantang Naruto kesal. Apa-apaan pria ini, siapa yang lebih keras kepala. Bahkan sudah puluhan kali ia ingin Sasuke kembali, tidak bersembunyi darinya. Dan sekarang ia baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto beranjak, mulai jengah dengan prilaku pria ini terhadapnya. "Aku akan mengawasimu," ujar Sasuke begitu Naruto lewat di belakangnya. Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat, membuang napas pelan karenanya.

"Awasi saja, sampai kauingin muntah," bisik Naruto pelan. Dengan keras ia menendang kaki kursi yang digunakan Sasuke. Membuat pria ini mengatupkan rahang karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Awas kau Dobe." Tangan Sasuke mengambil kacamatanya, lalu menggunakan dengan cepat. "Bagaimana bisa ia seliar itu." Sasuke beranjak, pikirannya dipenuhi Naruto yang baru ini. Meski terkenal ceria dan dan tak bisa diam, Naruto tidak pernah berbuat hal demikian kepadanya.

Oh man tidak semua gadis akan selalu menunggu jika diacuhkan terus-menerus. Salahnya sendiri yang tidak mengidahkan kekhawatiran gadis itu kepadanya. Sekarang ia akan meminta itu, serius? Itu akan sulit jika sang gadis berusaha menjahuimu.

Rahang Sasuke mengetat akan pergolakkan dirinya. Naruto harus aman, suka tidak suka gadis itu harus mendengarkannya. Ia yakin sekali, gadis itu ingin menghukum dirinya, karena melupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke nyaris mati saat misi ketika mendengar Namikaze Minato meninggal. Kala itu dipikirannya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

###

Naruto merapatkan syal yang dikenakan, malam begitu dingin. Sebuah belanjaan berada di tangan kiri, tangan kanan sibuk mengutak-atik layar selulernya. Topi rajut yang ia kenakan membuatnya bertambah hangat, hampir seluruh wajah Naruto tertutupi benda rajatun yang ia kenakan.

Meski dingin, tak menjadikan Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kesunyian yang menghampiri apartemennya membuat Naruto enggan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sosok bayangan Minato menjelma di sudut-sudut tempat tinggalnya. Meski tempat itu bukan rumahnya sendiri. Naruto begitu merindukan sosok seseorang yang memeluknya hangat. Sering kali Kushina menawarkan kehangatan itu, namun Naruto sendiri yang menciptakan dinding. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menjerit karena kehadiran wanita itu.

Rasa kemarahan begitu meluap, sampai Naruto sendiri tidak tahu menahannya. Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya kepergian Minato membuatnya demikian terhadap orang sekitarnya. Sering kali Naruto memeringati diri sendiri, ini di luar kemampuannya. Kematian Minato harus ia relakan, tidak menyalahkan siapapun karena pria itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto sadar, ketidakberdayaan ini yang harus ia buang. Hal ini yang akan kembali membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Naruto ingin melindungi apa yang sekarang ia punyai, apa yang harus ia jaga. Bagaimana memastikannya harus aman, meski ia rela harus melumuri tangannya dengan cairan merah suatu saat nanti.

"Ayah, yang kulakukan ini benar, kan?" bisik Naruto memandang langit yang berbintang. Senyum ceria sang ayah menjelma di pelupuk mata, membuat senyum miris begitu mendenyutkan hati. Napas dibuang kuat, kembali ia menata hati. Langkah ia mantapkan, seiring lapisan hati yang mulai mengeras.

Tangan Naruto memutar gembok gerbangnya, ia melirik ke samping karenanya. Semenjak tadi ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang, namun ia berusaha biasa. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi." Naruto tetap memunggungi lawan bicaranya.

"Wow, boleh juga," pujian itu membuat mata Naruto mendelik. Mendengar suaranya saja gadis ini sudah mengetahui itu siapa. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menolak tubuh begitu keras kepada sang lawan bicara. Di sana Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, dengan topi hitam bertulisan perfeck man menutupi sirah malamnya. Apa dia sedang membanggakan diri batin Naruto geli dan kesal.

"Mau apa kau stlaker?" sengit Naruto mulai kesal. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis mendengar sindiran itu. Yah, kerjaannya memang mirip demikian.

"Sedang mengintai mangsaku," jawab Sasuke tenang. Naruto merengsek mundur, begitu Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya. "Undang aku ke dalam." Terakhir kali Naruto membersihkan telinga pagi tadi, dan apa kali ini ia salah dengar. Apa telinganya bermasalah.

"Oh man, apa kau sedang menawarkan dirimu?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tak acuh akan penuturan barusan.

"Kau loh yang mendapatkan kesempatan terbatas ini," ujar Sasuke menyeringai. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto ingin muntah.

"Dari dulu undanganku kau acuhkan, maaf sekarang hal itu hanya limited edition," balas Naruto menyindir pria ini akan kelakuannya dulu. Baru sekarang ini ia menghiraukan dirinya, tidak memikirkan betapa ia khawatir akan kesalamatannya.

"Hal itu tidak berlaku untukku," tutur Sasuke dingin. Tidak suka akan Naruto yang mulai membangun dinding pembatas di antara mereka. "Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke maki Naruto ketika pria ini mengetahui isi hatinya. "Aku bisa, kaudengar?"

"Oh yah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mulai takut saat aku hanya ingin bertamu?" tanya Sasuke mulai mempropokasi gadis ini. "Ah, aku tahu, kau akan semakin sulit untuk mengacuhkanku, kan?" Memang tidak ada di antara mereka hal asmara, tapi maupun Naruto dan Sasuke sadar, sangat sulit mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

"Oke, masuk saja sesukamu," teriak Naruto menghempaskan gerbang apartemen kecilnya ini. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, terbesit rasa senang dalam hatinya melihat kelunakkan Naruto masih ada kepadanya.

Sasuke menghempaskan diri, sebenarnya semenjak tadi dia memang mengikuti Naruto. Mobil ia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu mematung. Memandang langit begitu sendunya dengan dua manik yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan Naruto yang terus menggerutu.

"Buat minumanmu sendiri," ketus Naruto di ujung tangga, kesal melihat tampang bossy pria satu ini.

"Aku tamu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mengundang," kata Naruto dengan menghampiri sebuah kulkas. Di ambil sebuah apel, menggigitnya untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya sendiri. Sasuke beranjak menghampiri gadis yang mengobrak-abrik barang belanjaannya.

Sasuke terdiam, matanya menyipit melihat benda yang sangat melegenda untuk sang teman. "Apa kaumasih tidak bisa masak? Kenapa ramen semua?" sungut Sasuke mengabil cup ramen dengan berbagai rasa itu. "Kau akan menjadi istri yang buruk."

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Naruto tersinggung akan ucapan barusan. "Karena aku tak bisa masak, so, hanya pria bercelemek yang menjadi list daptar suamiku." Naruto membalikkan tubuh, terdiam melihat pria di hadapannya sekarang. Sial maki Naruto jengah melihat seringaian Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin melebar.

"Apa maksudmu itu aku?" ujar Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya, dengan apron yang melilit pinggangnya. Naruto diam, dia akan semakin bodoh jika melawan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakkan pria ini, bisa di lihat Sasuke membuka kulkasnya. Mengambil bahan-bahan yang Naruto kenali.

"Mau apa kau," tanya Naruto tidak menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Mau menjadi calon suami yang baik," balas Sasuke mulai memotong sebuah daging. Tangan pria itu lincah, Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya melihat keuletan Sasuke sekarang. Sial, ini tidak adil. Dengan tampang itu saja Sasuke sulit ditolak oleh para perempuan, apalagi dengan kepiawaiannya ini.

"Apa wajahku mengalihkan duniamu? Jadi sebaiknya kaumulai memotong bahan-bahan ini saja," bisik Sasuke di hadapan wajah Naruto. Hampir saja gadis ini memekik keras karenanya, dengan kesal ia mengambil pisau dan mulai menuruti arahan Sasuke.

Bau aromah ini begitu menggugah selera, Naruto menata gelas atas suruhan Sasuke. Meski kesal, pada akhirnya dia mengikuti saja. Pria ini membawa dua piring yang berisikan steak yang sudah dipastikan membuat Naruto menahan liurnya. "Kenapa begitu jauh, di sampingku," kata Sasuke melihat gelas Naruto yang berada di ujung meja.

Ini demi steak Naruto, gadis ini menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gelas kepada wajah batu itu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil melihat senyum lebar Naruto begitu ia meletakkan bagian miliknya. "Selamat makan," ujar Naruto ceria, tanpa sadar gadis ini kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah, saat dirasa dua mata menatapnya. Sasuke menumpu sikunya, menatap dirinya dalam diam. "Apa?" tanya Naruto mulai risih.

"Tidak bisakah kauhanya menjadi semanis ini saja..." kata Sasuke dengan serius, ia masih ingin membujuk gadis ini untuk keluar dari dunia yang ia lakoni sekarang. Jika hal yang disinggung Sasuke bukan masalah pekerjaannya, sudah dipastikan wajah Naruto akan merona mendengar penuturan barusan.

"Tidak bisahkah kau acuhkan hal ini, seperti yang dulu, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto pelan. Sungguh dia tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Sasuke orang terakhir yang bisa meruntuhkan keinginan yang sudah ia bulatkan. "Jangan bahas ini lagi."

Sasuke diam, ia menyesap air putih di dalam gelas sebelum menyantap makanannya. Naruto bersyukur Sasuke tidak memperpanjang ini lagi, kalau tidak ia akan mengusir pria ini. Sasuke begitu mempengaruhi kehidupannya, salah menunjukkan ekspresi, bisa dijamin sang pria tak akan melepaskannya.

Sepanjang makan mereka hening, Naruto membereskan piring mereka. Gadis ini menerawang jauh, pikirannya melanglang ke masa lalu. Persahabatan mereka berdua memang sudah terjalin semenjak lama, yang Naruto ingat mulai SMP.

"Apa kaujuga tidak bisa mencuci pirang," bisik Sasuke di samping telinga Naruto. Gadis ini menegang sesaat merasakan dada bidang Sasuke, semenjak kapan bahunya sekokoh ini batin Naruto ketika Sasuke memerangkapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, menjauh." Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri, namun pria ini tak bergeming. Dagu itu menumpu di pundak Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan menatap sinis. Entah semenjak kapan sentuhan pria ini membuatnya risih, tak nyaman. Naruto mengedip keras mengingat kejadian mereka berciuman itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh.

"Kenapa, bukannya dulu kausering begini kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mulai fokus dengan cuciannya. "Bahkan aku baru kali ini seperti ini." Sasuke melirik rupa Naruto, ia menahan diri melihat bibir sewarna peach itu.

Naruto tak mau mengubris, dia tahu Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Dulu Naruto begitu santai bergelayut ataupun manja kepada sahabatnya ini. Namun entah mulai kapan rasa tak nyaman muncul, sentuhan kulit mereka terdapat sensasi yang berbeda bagi Naruto. "Itu kan dulu, sudah, pergi sana."

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh, bersedekap dada menyandar di meja makan. Naruto mengambil lap untuk mengeringkan tangannya usai mencuci piring. "Kemarilah," ujar Naruto menahan diri karena gemas akan pria satu ini. Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, berjalan dua langkah dan terdiam lagi.

"Dasar manja," kata Naruto menghampiri pria yang masih bersedekap dada. Untuk malam ini saja Naruto, biarkan sahabatmu ini merasakan dirimu yang dulu batin Naruto berkompromi. Ke dua lengan eksotis melingkari pinggang Sasuke, mata kelam melirik ke bawah melihat aksi Naruto. Gadis pirang ini sedang melepas apronnya. Membuat Sasuke berusaha keras menahan kesenangan dan tawanya.

"Apa?" sengit Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Naruto sendiri sudah tahu Sasuke pintar memasak dari dulu, dan pria ini mau memasakkan dirinya jika ia melakukan hal seperti demikian.

"Kau sedang belajar menjadi calon istri yang baik?" tanya Sasuke membalikkan tubuh, dia sudah sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Naruto kepadanya. Gadis itu menahan malu untuk dirinya, melakukan hal yang seperti dulu terhadapnya jika selesai memasak.

"Tutup mulutmu," pekik Naruto keras. Dengan kesal dilempar apron itu kepada Sasuke, meski benda itu tak mencapai sasaran dan terongok di lantai pada akhirnya.

Entah bagaimana sampai posisi mereka seperti ini. Yang pasti hanya kebisuan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Televisi yang menyala hanya alasan untuk saling menyibukkan diri. Bahkan mereka tidak berminat akan filem yang sedang ditayangkan.

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah bawah, melihat Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke arah televisi. Pria ini duduk di bawah, tubuhnya terperangkap di antara dua kaki Naruto. Hal ini pula yang membuat Naruto bungkam, kalau dulu dengan senang hati ia akan mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke. Menaruh dagunya di atas kepala pria itu dengan nyaman.

Naruto mengalihkan mata, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Merasa jengah sudah ketahuan memerhatikannya. "Hei, jadilah Naruto yang dulu," kata Sasuke pelan. "Malam ini saja," sambungnya ketika melihat bibir mungil itu akan protes.

Sasuke memundurkan tubuh, menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Mata kelam tiada bosan melihat wajah eksotis ini. "Mendekatlah padaku," bisik Sasuke penuh undangan. Jika tidak bisa bersahabat seperti dulu lagi kepada Naruto, setidaknya biarkan gadis ini mengingatnya di moment tertentu.

Jemari meraba kedua pipi Sasuke, mengelus rahang yang begitu kokoh. Mata Naruto bertualang di rupa yang begitu indah ini. Alis menggernyit, merasakan desakkan gairah yang mulai tersulut. Mata melirik bibir itu, bibir yang sering berujar sinis.

Jika ada moment yang paling menyenangkan diri Sasuke, maka inilah dia. Naruto yang terpaut hanya kepadanya. Kepala menunduk, surai pirang terurai ke depan karenanya. Hembusan napas Sasuke begitu dingin, menjadikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Lakukan, apa pun yang kau inginkan," undang Sasuke penuh janji. Mata Naruto memejam saat rahangnya dikecup dalam oleh Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke ingin Naruto yang mendominasinya. Meski tangan pria ini sudah menggapai tengkuk Naruto untuk lebih mendekat.

Dingin, bibir Sasuke terasa dingin di kulitnya. Mata memejam, dengan berani ia mengelus bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Naruto mengecup, sebelum pada akhirnya memberikan kehangatan yang lebih kepada benda ini. Sasuke baru akan memejamkan mata, ketika Naruto menarik diri begitu keras.

Mata sapphire mendelik, seakan syok akan perbuatannya sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Batinnya menjerit. Napas diatur karena aktifitas yang baru ia lakoni tadi. Naruto mengalihkan mata ketika Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Ekspresi itu ia kenali, kebingungan sekaligus kekecewaan ada di manik kelam itu.

"Pergilah," ujar Naruto mulai membeku. Wajah cantik ini mulai mengeras, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Baiklah, kita lihat, sampai di mana kaubisa menjauhiku Naruto batin Sasuke melihat kekeraskepalaan gadis ini.

TBC

Chapter 3 up, semoga suka yah. Dan terima kasih diucapkan kepada yang mereview yah ;D Author mau ngakak buat chapter kali ini.

Salam Naruki...


	4. Chapter 4 Scoting

**Bloody Heart**  
 **By**  
 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Genre : Drama, action, romance, friendship, family**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

Chapter 4 : Scoting

Udara malam semakin merambat seiring gelapnya malam. Ruangan yang dihuni para petugas keamanan saling berbagi informasi yang didapatkan. Lelaki berkulit coklat gelap mengenakan kacamata di wajah meneguk kaleng soda yang dihidangkan.

"Bagaimana, Bee?" tanya lelaki menggunakan penutup kepala sambil menghisap poky di bibirnya.

Pria yang bersangkutan meletakkan sodanya, ia mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya. Hayate yang berada di samping Killer Bee melirik bos FBI ini, sekilas ia menyeringai mengingat putri Minato mematuhi perintah ketua mereka tanpa kata.

"Bos, gadis itu akan menantang dirimu duel nanti," celetukkan Hayate mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. Bee sendiri tiada bergeming, dia hanya kembali meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Genma Shiranui menghentikan menyuap poky ke dalam mulut. Semua mata melirik Hayate dengan minat, membuat pria tersebut melirik Killer Bee.

"Naruto tidak tahu jika misinya dilakukan seperti demikian hahahaha," Hayate tertawa membayangkan kemarahan di wajah cantik itu. Naruto pasti sedang kalang kabut sekarang.

Sedangkan di sana Naruto menatap dingin kerumunan di hadapannya. Mata biru menyalak terang, rambut kelamnya terurai ke depan. Tudung jaket menyembunyikan sebagian wajah, pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto sangat jauh dari kesan agent.

Musik berdetum memenuhi ruangan, Naruto sedang menyumpah dalam hati. Si Kakashi akan dia bunuh setelah ia mencekik Killer Bee.

Mata dipejamkan, perlahan tubuh miliknya menari dengan teratur. Naruto mencoba acuh, tiada menghiraukan siulan yang mulai rincuh. Sungguh pria hidung belang menikmati penampilan para penari yang sedang melakukan _dencer_ dengan sensual.

Meski menahan kesal, Naruto mencoba fokus dalam balutan pakaian terbukanya. Tubuh yang yang mengenakan rok mini meliuk dengan gemulai. Bibir Naruto menyeringai ketika buruannya mulai mengalihkan mata di sana. Mata memincing melihat pria dalam balutan jasnya mulai tiada menghiraukan perempuan di sekitarnya.

'Ayo, cepat mendekat,' bisik Naruto senang melihat pria di sana menyesap _wine_ dengan mata menatap penuh minat. Dengan berani tangan Naruto membuka tudung kepalanya, bibir mungil tersenyum manis melihat para mata mulai mencuri kepadanya.

Di sudut ruangan Kakashi menelan ludah paksa melihat penampilan gadis tersebut. Tiada bisa dipungkiri naruli kelelakiannya tergoda melihat penampilan Naruto di sana. Kakashi sendiri tiada tahu jika pakaian yang diberikan kepada anak Namikaze itu seperti demikian. Killer Bee hanya menyuruh memakai setelah sampai ditujuan.

Mata mengedip, Kakashi menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu memandang seorang yang sedang menatap Naruto penuh minat di sana. Hidan yang menjadi buruan mereka menatap bergairah gadis agent yang sedang meliuk lincah. Semua yang ada pada Naruto mencuri matanya.

"Yah, teruslah begitu," gumam Kakashi melihat Hidan mulai berdiri setelah _dance_ mulai berakhir.

Naruto menghela napas berat, ia berkeringat melakukan tarian yang membuatnya mual sendiri. Langkah kaki yang menggunakan sepatu _boots_ terhenti, merasakan seseorang berada di belakang. "Berapa taripmu?" pertanyaan tersebut sungguh membuat hati Naruto terbakar api.

Namun gadis Namikaze malah mengulas senyum kepada pria yang masih menunggu dirinya. Naruto membalikkan diri, menatap dengan sinis kepada sang penawar. "Tarip? Taripku bukan dengan uang," kata Naruto mendekat sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hidan mengetatkan rahang melihat perut sexi yang terus menggoda birahinya. "Katakan saja," ujar pria ini dengan mata berkilat tidak sabar.

'Kena kau sialan,' batin Naruto mulai merasakan ketidaksabaran Hidan untuk memilikinya.

"Satu yang Anda harus tahu, aku tidak suka memiliki hubungan dengan suami orang," bisik Naruto di hadapan wajah Hidan yang terdiam dan dengan cepat menjauh kembali.

"Jika kau sudah memi—"

"Aku tidak memilikinya," terang Hidan mendekat sambil memegang lengan Naruto yang hendak menjauh.

"Oh yah?" bibir mungil bertanya seakan meragu. Hidan hanya menatap dalam, menilik wajah cantik yang berhasil mengusik dirinya. "Satu yang harus Anda tahu, saya masih perawan," beo Naruto dengan menyeringai tipis, melepaskan tangan Hidan dari pergelangan tangannya.

Hidan terdiam dengan alis menaut melihat kepergian Naruto. "Yang benar saja…aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan perawan," desis Hidan menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang menjauh. "Gadis yang menarik. Mungkin aku harus memburunya."

Di dalam ruangan Naruto membuka pakaian miliknya dengan tidak sabar. Ia membanting semua pakaian _dancer_ -nya ke tong sampah di belakang _club_ ini. "Jika bukan karena informasi, kurobek-robek kau semenjak tadi." Mata memandang sinis pakaian yang terongok menjadi satu dalam sampah.

"Wow, luar biasa," Kakashi bertepuk tangan menghampiri Naruto. Melihat pria ini amarah Naruto tersulut ke ubun-ubun. Kakashi yang tiada menyadari wajah lawannya mengeras dengan santai tersenyum di balik masker.

" _Ungcel_ , senang dengan tontonan tadi?" Jemari Naruto meremas bahu kiri Kakashi, membuat mata kelam meliriknya diam. Jemari yang merayap ke leher membuat Kakashim membatu. Sekarang baru bisa ia rasakan kemarahan Naruto.

Kakashi mengeryitkan dahi ketika Naruto menekan nadi di lehernya. "Naruto, sungguh aku tidak tahu masalah pakaian itu," kejar Kakashi cepat merasakan jemari tersebut tiada peduli dengan pernapasannya yang mulai terganggu.

Manik safir memincing, mencari kebohongan di mata kelam Kakashi. Perlahan Naruto menjauh, ia mulai serius akan pengintaian mereka. "Baiklah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Napas dibuang cepat begitu Naruto mulai tenang. "Hubungi aku jika sudah tidak terkendali, ingat," perintah Kakashi serius, membuat mata langit siang melirik dengan datar.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalah melihat Kakashi bagaikan tembok baja yang tiada bisa digempur. Hatake memerhatikan tubuh yang mengenakan kaos putih bercorak biru dan hitam memasuki pintu _club_ kembali.

"Apa dia tiada mengenal takut?" kepala menggeleng melihat kebekuan di mata cantik Naruto. Kepergian Minato sungguh membuat gadis itu terluka.

Kerlipan lampu diskotik kembali menyapa indera penglihatan. Mata Naruto mencari buruannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang membawa koper di sampingnya. "Apa itu rekannya?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam, ia berusaha hati-hati memerhatikan di sudut teramannya.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Kaki jenjang itu dibalut celana jins sepaha, Naruto sangat yakin jika dua pria di sana menahan ludah yang menyulut gairah. Senyum dengan bibir sensual membuat Hidan menarik tubuh gadis tersebut ke pangkuannya.

"Pria dengan hormonnya," dengus Naruto melihat Hidan tiada segan memeluk tamunya. "Woah, aku harus bersaing dengan dia…" desis Naruto melihat Hidan tiada segan mencium pipi gadis berkacamata itu. "Demi sebuah informasi?"

Kaki Naruto hendak melangkah ketika lengannya dicekal seseorang di arah belakang. Tubuh Naruto sendiri mengaku, pikirnya apa dia ketahuan. "Pertunjukkan yang mengairahkan," sebuah napas menampar lembut pipi Naruto, seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

Spontan tubuh melangkah mundur, mata Naruto memincing tajam menatap siapa pelakunya. Di sana Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan kemeja hitam polos membalut tubuh atletisnya. Tanpa terasa Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalam melihat sang hitam menyorot dingin.

"Apa kau menguntitku?" desis Naruto tidak suka dinada suaranya. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menyeringai, ia memupuskan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, kau yang mengundangku," bisik Sasuke membuat Naruto mendorong tubuhnya mundur.

"Menjauh dariku," tutur Naruto penuh penekanan. Tanpa kata Naruto pergi, membuat Sasuke membuntuti dirinya. "Ayolah," delik Naruto membalikkan diri ketika melihat Sasuke terus mengikutinya.

Niatnya malam ini akan mengintai buruannya, naluri sebagai pengintai membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto. Gadis ini tiada sabar melihat musuhnya tiada berdaya dalam kuasanya. Melihat mereka dalam penjara tiada membuatnya puas, biarkan tangan ini menghantam mereka sampai puas dahulu.

Naruto sendiri sadar ia sedang bermain dengan dewa kematian, melakukan pekerjaan ini bisa membuat nyawanya melayang kapanpun juga. Jadi biarkan ia memuaskan hasrat kemarahan terhadap kematian sang ayah. Daripada ia mati tanpa melakukan apa pun sama sekali. Naruto akan menyesal seumur hidup karenanya.

"Kenapa menatapku demikian," tantang Sasuke melihat ketidaksukaan di pandangan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau sungguh mengganggu," akui Naruto jujur. Dia memang sedang sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria satu ini. Kehadiran Sasuke di apartemennya kemarin membuat hati terdalamnya disulut kesujukkan kembali. Sejenak membuat amarahnya tersentuh embun pagi.

"Dan aku suka itu," balas Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus kecil. Dengan kesal ia melangkah cepat, berharap pria itu enyah darinya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto di sudut remang yang tiada banyak orang. Napas terasa memendek ketika dua mata saling menatap penuh emosi. "Menjauhlah," tangan mendorong dada yang menghimpitnya, hal demikian malah membuat Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bermain-main, mereka bukan lawanmu," kata Sasuke pelan. Mata terang itu memerhatikan rupa sahabatnya, di sana ada kelembutan yang sudah lama diberikan kepadanya.

"Berhentilah menjagaku, kau bebas dari apa pun," kata Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke pelan. Hal demikian membuat Uchiha muda terpaku, sejenak ia melihat Naruto yang dulu.

'Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, kau pioritasku,' bisik Sasuke dalam hati sambil membawa telapak tangan Naruto ke bibirnya. Mengecup dalam untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Ini yang tiada Naruto Sukai, Sasuke semakin gencar memberikannya kelembutan. Pria ini salah satu yang bisa membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh begini terus. Tubuh Naruto mulai mengeliat, jemarinya terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Sasuke diam, dia memerhatikan wajah yang menghindari tatapannya.

"Lihat aku," kata Sasuke meraih leher Naruto. Ada kemarahan dalam kebekuan di wajah pria itu, membuat sang gadis bergedik diluar kontrolnya. "Dengar, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjauhiku," tantang Sasuke dengan kepongahan di tutur katanya. "Tidak akan pernah," desisnya membuat mata Naruto terpejam melihat godaan hidung mancung yang merambat di pipinya.

Dada Naruto berdesir ketika bibir dingin itu menekan lembut di pipinya. Keinginan yang hendak mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjadi cengkraman di kemeja hitam tersebut. Sasuke sendiri menahan hasratnya melihat semu di wajah Naruto. Tanpa terasa membuat ia mendesak keras tubuh ringkih ini ke dinding, memberikan sentuhan di setiap wajah yang mengundang gairahnya.

"Cukup," napas Naruto menderu ketika bibir tipis ingin mencium dirinya. Sasuke sendiri menelan ludah karena keinginanya dihentikan. Napas mereka memburu, Naruto sendiri tiada menapik dirinya gemetar melihat bibir tipis di hadapannya.

Naruto membeku ketika Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh kepadanya. Kepala bersurai pirang itu berlabuh di atas kepalanya. "Aku lebih suka surai pirangmu," bisik Sasuke di kepala Naruto. Sekarang mereka berdua memang sedang mewarnai rambut masing-masing untuk penyamaran.

Sasuke mengejang, ketika napas Naruto menerpa lehernya. Naruto sendiri menyadari Sasuke menggeram kecil di tenggorokkannya. Entah kenapa hal demikian semakin membuatnya menenggelamkan wajah di sana. "Kau lebih menawan dengan rambut hitammu," beo Naruto membuat bibir Sasuke menyeringai.

"Semua wanita menyukai aku yang manapun," kata Sasuke bangga, membuat Naruto mendecih keras. Kedekatan ini membuat mereka lupa jika tidak sendirian di sini. Naruto salah tingkah ketika matanya melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercumbu liar di sana. 'Sialan,' batin Naruto malu sendiri.

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih panas dari itu," suara dalam memberikan getaran halus di dada Naruto. Sasuke menyadari arah lirikkan Naruto, menghantarkan rasa panas ke wajah yang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mata Naruto bergerak gelisah ketika Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Dan aku sangat ingin menyeret dirimu ketika menggoda para pria dengan tarianmu."

Mata memutar bosan, melihat keposesifan Uchiha ini kembali. "Ayolah, itu hal biasa Sasuke, kolot sekali kau ini," cibir Naruto tiada mengidahkan kecemburuan pria di hadapannya. Sasuke menahan diri karena rasa cemburunya. Dia tidak mau Naruto semakin menjauh dan tertutup kepadanya.

Sentuhan di ujung bibir membuat Naruto bungkam, ibu jari Sasuke mengelus segaris lengkungan kenyal itu. Sial, pria ini menghantarkan percikan aneh di setiap sentuhannya rutuk Naruto.

Getaran halus membuat Sasuke mengalihkan mata, handphone miliknya sedang berdering. Melihat hal demikian Naruto hendak melangkah ketika Sasuke menjawab teleponnya. Naruto menyentak kuat tangan Sasuke yang mencekalnya. Kepala Naruto melongok melihat siulet yang dikenalinya.

Tubuh bergerak dengan cepat, sebuah emosi merayapi dadanya. Rahang Naruto mengetat, tangannya menyibak manusia yang memenuhi jalannya. Mata menatap nyalang ketika pria itu berhenti di hadapan teman Hidan yang membawa koper tadi. "Akhirnya, muncul juga kau." Ada kesenangan dalam desisan itu.

Jemari Naruto merongoh saku celananya, mengambil seluler untuk menghubungi rekannya. "Kakashi, dia yang kucari ada di sini," Naruto menutup pembicaraan sepihak itu. Tubuh menegak ketika tiga pria dan satu perempuan tersebut menaiki lantai atas.

Naruto melirik sekitarnya, dia harus waspada sekarang. Rekan-rekan mereka itu bisa saja berada di sini dalam penyamaran. Ia mencoba berkepala dingin meski melihat orang itu, dia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak lagi. Sungguh sulit mengorek kehidupan pembunuh ayahnya.

Perlahan ia bergerak, menyusun strategi yang sudah diberikan dalam pelatihannya. Jemari Naruto meraih pistol miliknya, mengecek sisa peluru di magazine. "Sayang, kau harus mengenai mereka." Ia menatap anak peluru, kembali tangan itu memasukkan senjata di saku celana. Sungguh celana panjang itu menyimpan beberapa senjata di sana.

Kembali diamati sekitar, dengan teratur melangkah ke atas tanpa menuai perhatian. Naruto tiada menyadari Sasuke mengintainya di keremangan _club_ malam. Bibir tipis menyeringai. " _Ada anjing pemburu,"_ bisiknya kepada orang di seberang sana. Tanpa kata dimatikan sambungannya.

Pria ini tiada peduli dengan para wanita yang menatap dirinya penuh minat. Sasuke sedang menantikan sesuatu sekarang, menunggu dengan kesabaran dalam mengawasi sang rubah.

 **TBC**

 **Yeachh, akhirnya di updet. Saya sedang mengalami masalah pada modem, jadi berkendala dengan updet-nya. Semoga suka chapter ini, masukan selalu diterima loh :0**

 **Cerita saya yang lainnya akan menyusul yah :) diucapkan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya.**

 **Salam Naruki…**


End file.
